


Wrong Mail

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Why was it too hard for the postal service to get the mail to the right address? Her home was completely different than THIS.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 15





	Wrong Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

_0079 Aurum Boulevard_

_Uruk Au_

_19697_

The address was not a house like she thought. It was a massive estate. One that looked like it was an entire neighborhood in of itself. Hakuno looked once more to the set of envelopes in her hand. Then once more to the Massive gate obstructing her path. ”No wonder the post office didn’t want to be the one to send these back to the right address.” The anger from someone this rich and possibly influential was not something they wanted drawn to them. Well … if they were easy to incite to anger that is. As it was Hakuno just wanted to return this Mr. Bilgames, G. his mail and get hers back. She had bills she needed to pay, student loans to keep up with, and a pen pal named Rin that was talking with her about a joint trip together after knowing each other since they were both fifteen and this was still a class project.

To simply put it she wanted to put this behind her already and get on with her life.

“My name is Hakuno Kishinami. I called ahead earlier for directions. I’m here to give a Mr. Bilgames, G. back his mail and get my own back. The mix up at the post office for mail from two days ago.” It felt weird to be talking into an intercom, but it felt weirder to talk to the security at the estate yesterday as she was willing to call literally everyone that had mail delivered to them just to find out where her own went. Happily, her own mail was just switched the person’s she had, so she never had to make more than one call. They had made her make an appointment to come and exchange the mail back. Thankfully, her roommate Cu knew where she was going.

“Please hold as you enter the gates for a quick search before entering the vehicle. Your mail will be returned at the visitor’s house.”

With a sigh Hakuno resigned herself to a little trip as she called this earlier taking more than half her day. As she was being patted down for possibly a weapon, or camera. She was not going to think more on it from how serious the security was, but she still wondered, ‘who am I supposed to hand over Bilgames letters to?’

* * *

After a twenty minute drive that was in silence aside from her being given a litany of things she was not to talk about explained to her as if she was going to trial for the first five, Hakuno was thankful the car finally stopped. The pointed staring from one of the security guards was getting annoying. She only had on a white sundress with red ribbons around the waist and near her collar. This was as informally formal as she was going to get when it was this hot out and only initially expected at most a half an hour to come and exchange mail. Same with the white sandals she could easily slip off later.

She had no one to impress here.

Or maybe she did.

The visitor’s home and entry was bigger than her own rented condo she shared rent for. And she had to literally check into it. By now Hakuno was not going to be surprised if they went on to do a background check if they hadn’t already. Still, she was only going to be here once. So she just had to get over the uncomfortable part now and get on with her life. At least she was allowed to sit on the red couch while she waited. It was more comfortable than her mattress at home.

Although ten more minutes Hakuno was getting tired of waiting, _who made someone this late to an appointment_?

Somethings soft brushed her leg. And absentmindedly she started to pet it. Still thinking about how her plan to get celebratory ice cream for Cu’s promotion was going to have to be on another day. The sudden hiss in warning when one of her escorts returned was what made Hakuno look down at the head in her lap.

She was petting a lion.

Right.

Who was on her purse with the mail in it.

Well if she had to wait then when Mr. G showed up he could wait on this too.

* * *

A woman in white and red was curled up with a pride of five lionesses. Her brown hair gleaming in the light from the window.

“Gil?” a green haired being asked. “Did you kidnap someone?” The voice did not stop the golden haired man at his side from gawking.


End file.
